1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for monitoring composition of a flow of breathable gas using an emitter and detector that are located on the same side of the flow of breathable gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are existing systems configured to monitor composition of flows of breathable gas being delivered to subjects. Some such systems rely on optical detection of composition. Typically, a beam of electromagnetic radiation is transmitted through a sample of the flow of breathable gas in question, and an optical detector on the other side measures a one or more parameters of the electromagnetic radiation after it has passed through the flow of breathable gas. The one or more parameters may include, for example, an optical band edge, band transmission, or band absorption. Such arrangements are known as non-dispersive (ND) systems.